The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for pet cats and more particularly, to an automatic cat grooming and feeding and litterbox apparatus.
The prior art includes various devices for providing an enclosed litterbox for cats. Despite the various individual devices in the prior art for feeding, grooming and providing a litterbox for pet cats there remains a need for an enclosed apparatus which incorporates the functions of automatically feeding, grooming and providing a litterbox for cats.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic grooming, feeding and litter box apparatus which features a multi-level structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which is adjustable in size.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features an adjustable grooming maze.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which is adjustable in order to accommodate different size animals with different degrees of familiarity with the apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features an abrasive nail grooming section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features a clay nail and paw cleaning and grooming section.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features a magnetic door closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which traps and contains animal odors and unwanted animal by-products in cleaning dander.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which includes electrostatic charged plates.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features a grooming brush which discharges a powder substance, mist substance or spray substance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features an electrically operated pressure discharge brush.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features a brush with hollow bristles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features a brush with grooming barbs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features a brush with a skin massage section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features an automatically operated feeding station.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features an automatically operated litter box station.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which features an air conditioning and moisturizing station to keep an animal""s body in a healthy condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litterbox apparatus which can be adjusted in any direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for animal training which features systematic introduction of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for animal training which features systematic and progressive removal of elements of the apparatus once the animal has ben trained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litterbox apparatus can be utilized in a tunnel configuration to provide a cleansing action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litterbox apparatus which enables an owner to maintain visual contact with a pet animal during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litterbox apparatus in which grooming brushes are mounted on flexible supports.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic grooming, feeding, and litter box apparatus which incorporates a relatively small number of component parts which can be manufactured economically resulting in a relatively low overall cost.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.